


Turn the Key

by misura



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dino is a prison guard and Tsuna is a dangerous criminal and neither are very good at it. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Key

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Dino/Tsuna, Prison AU with security guard!Dino and prisoner!Tsuna - bonus if Tsuna ends up stealing his keys._

"No, honestly," Tsuna says, and he's rubbing the back of his head in that way he always does when these sorts of things happen, "I have no idea how this happened."

"If you're not going to escape, maybe you could at least find some pants?" Dino says, because Tsuna's a nice kid, really. A bit weird, and prone to naked antics that border on the impossible, but basically nice. Innocent, as far as that word can be applied to anyone in this place.

Tsuna looks down. "Oh." Dino's never heard of anyone able to blush on demand. "Ah. Yeah. Uh. Should I let you out of there first?"

Dino's also never heard of a clever escape plan that involves locking a prison guard in your cell and then letting him out again. "Thanks."

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbles, fumbling with the lock - there's only one key; it should be easy-peasy. "Sorry, sorry."

 

Dino's first impression of Tsuna is that he's _scrawny_. It's not a good thing to be in a prison, but then, it's better than being pretty, and even if Dino feels this ... _tug_ of something when he looks at Tsuna, objectively speaking, Tsuna's nobody's idea of a pretty boy.

 

"Tsuna is a very dangerous criminal," Tsuna's lawyer informs the board. "I definitely don't think you should be putting him out on the street again any time soon."

Dino wonders if he's really the only one who thinks this is just weird. Lawyers aren't supposed to keep their clients in prison; they're supposed to try and get them out of there by whatever legal means necessary.

"In fact, some new evidence has recently come to light that proves he was involved in even more heinous crimes than the police previously suspected."

"What kind of crimes?" Dino asks. He's not really a member of the board, but he's here to act as a character witness, should one be called for, and nobody else seems even the least bit curious at all, so he figures he might as well.

"Tsuna's murdered at least twenty-three people. Single-handedly. He's quite a ruthless killer - cold as ice, no conscience at all. That's the Vongola family heir for you."

There are pictures. "This guy doesn't look anything like Tsuna at all," Dino points out, because, well, the guy in the picture doesn't. If anything, he looks a bit like Tsuna's lawyer, which is ridiculous, obviously; nobody who's killed twenty-three people is going to walk into a prison and pretend to be a lawyer.

"He's just wearing a very clever disguise," Tsuna's lawyer says.

 

Dino's second impression of Tsuna is that he got beaten up in the showers on his first day.

"No, really, I just slipped and fell," Tsuna says, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm kind of a klutz."

"Look, Tsuna," Dino says, because he's a nice guy, all right - he's not going to look the other way when people are beating other people up in the showers, no matter what they may have done to end up here. "You can be honest with me, all right?"

Tsuna gives him this look like he's wondering why on earth he _wouldn't_ be honest with Dino.

 

"I'm Tsuna's girlfriend," a woman who is very obviously _not_ Tsuna's girlfriend says. She's pretty good-looking and clearly dressed for success and not Dino's type. Apparently, Dino's type is scrawny and klutzy and _male_.

Dino's not quite sure what Tsuna's type is, but he's pretty sure of this:

"Tsuna doesn't have a girlfriend."

"It's his birthday today, so I thought I'd bake him a cake."

Tsuna's file has got a lot of stuff in it Dino suspects to be untrue, but he's reasonably sure they got the birth date right. "His birthday was three months ago."

"Please give him this." A box is produced. It's got a bow on it. "I made it especially for him."

Dino's not unfamiliar with people being a bit crazy and creepy. They're usually behind bars, though, not visiting. "Didn't you hear me just now?"

"Especially for him," she repeats. "Although I suppose you can have a slice, too, if you want."

 

Dino's third impression of Tsuna is that he's a pretty good kisser. It's a bit of a pity he only finds out about this when they're in the process of putting seventy miles an hour between them and a whole bunch of people who are not going to be happy about Tsuna's escape.

"This is probably a really bad idea," Tsuna says. "I mean, you're going to lose your job. _I'm_ going to make you lose your job. This is awful."

"I'm pretty sure I just quit," Dino says. His job, that is.

All the rest of it, he's fairly sure, is only just beginning.


End file.
